Amberash
Amberash is a senior officer of the crew Still Of The Night on the Meridian Ocean. She is also a princess of the flag P U R E and the governor of . Contributions and Accomplishments * Former senior officer of Masterbilly Bites * Former princess of Dragging the Anchor * Former captain of Royal Pillagers * Former princess of Brink of Dawn * Founder of Imperial Coalition * Former governor of Shoppes owned * Distilleries: ** Scotch Whisky on ** Thunderbrew on ** Toilet Water on * Iron mongers: ** Royal Blades and Balls on Tigerleaf Mountain ** Seamonster Shots on Napi Peak * Shipyards: ** By Dawn's Royal Plank on Napi Peak ** Stiff Ship on Hadrian Island * Royal Threads, a tailor on Napi Peak Biography It all started about March 19th, 2005. Amberash was bored, and went to Shockwave.com to look for a game when she came across Puzzle Pirates. She installed it and started playing. After about a week on the subscriber oceans she went to the the only doubloon ocean at the time, the Viridian Ocean. She clicked on create a pirate, and faced a pirate with red hair and in red clothes, and that's where she thought of her name: and is so named because of the red (amber) and thinking she was dirty from sitting (ash). Amberash did a lot of navy work and a little jobbing to start with. She was jobbing with Granulle one day from the Viridian Bandits and asked her to join. That is how she joined her first crew. Amberash was quickly promoted to pirate because she worked hard and did not beg. She was interested in going further. She finally learned gunning to get to navigation. As soon as her naving stats were up, she bought her officers badge. She was shortly after that promoted to officer. On her first solo trip, she attacked a flag ship and had several bad jobbers. She learned from there and started saving money. About this time she met a few of her good hearties in the game: Tarl, Classix, and Goldenblade. Viridian Bandits started growing and Amberash felt they were getting a lot of rude officers. As soon as she got enough PoE saved up, she bought her first ship, the sloop Touchy Cod. That same day, she quit the crew and started the Royal Pillagers with her friend Tarl. They started growing slowly and joined their first flag, Legalized Thievery. There, they were in their first war. About that time she ordered her second ship, a cutter. A few days after the cutter was ordered Crazyred took their sloop out and was sunk in the war. That's how Amberash met Xxpyroxx: He was the opposing navigator that sank the sloop. That night her crew took over the shipyard stall, trying to get their ship finished. Mysterjw, from out flag, was kind enough to loan them a ship so they could continue functioning. Amberash also ordered a new sloop and bought one, in exchange for doubloons, from an old crewmate. This is about when the main 'core' of the crew started joining. She had some great greenies; Blye, Robely, Gwenda, and Onenc all started about the same time. The end of May, 2005, Amberash opened distillery and iron monger stalls at . This meant they had all their pillaging supplies cheaper. The next month, June, Amberash bought her first war brig. Another friend of hers started a new flag, Black Buccaneers. Royal Pillagers left Legalized Thievery and joined them, because it is what Tarl wanted to do. Also at this time Tarl and Amberash were having a difference of opinion on the way things were run. It came to the point were they could not agree any more, and she asked him to leave the crew. He followed her wishes and left. While she was reluctant to make the decision, Amberash felt it was for the best of the crew. As a result, her crew left Black Buccaneers and returned to Legalized Thievery. When they went back, Amberash realized that the flag had died. So, a week later, they left again in search of another flag. Xxpyroxx was trying to get Amberash to join Euphoria, and around this time his crew disbanded and he became crewless. He made a deal with Amberash whereby she would join his flag and he would join her crew. Their time in the flag was rocky. The crew climbed in membership and their ratings started going up. Then they entered a blockade and went to war. Over the course of it, they lost about one third of their crew. Royal Pillagers never really recovered from the war and they were not growing. At this time, Pemnuts came with a new opportunity for the crew. Amberash went to a meeting with Pemnuts, Oneeyejoe, and Kornflake. She liked what they had to offer, so she asked Blye to come and join them. They decided this was a great opportunity for the crew, so in that meeting the flag The Screaming Skulls was formed. They joined the flag that night. About a month after they started The Screaming Skulls, they decided to reorganize and give all crews a say in what was going on. The Erasers, Midnight Aurora, Treasure Hunters, and Royal Pillagers created the flag of Imperial Coalition. Those crews made this flag so that all crews and players had a chance to get their piece of the Puzzle Pirates pie. Imperial Coalition took as soon as it opened, and have been undefeated since they won it. As founder of Imperial Coalition, Amberash was able to build her first shoppe; they placed Royal Blades and Balls on Tigerleaf Mountain. After the first Governor of Tigerleaf Mountain stepped down, she was made Governor, on Jan. 14, 2006. She received her first injury in the Ansel Blockade, Feb. 11 2006. Despite their trials, Amberash's crew, Royal Pillagers, celebrated their first Anniversary May 11, 2006.